Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems that support the narrow band IoT, and more particularly, to a method for receiving system information in a wireless communication system that supports the narrow band IoT and an apparatus for the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
The mobile communication system is developed to provide the voice service while guaranteeing the activity of a user. However, the mobile communication system is extended to the data service in addition to the voice service. Currently, since the shortage of resource is caused owing to the explosive traffic increase and users requires higher services, more developed mobile communication system is needed.
The requirement for the next mobile communication system should support the acceptance of explosive data traffic increase, the innovative increase of transmission rate per user, the acceptance of the number of connection devices which are dramatically increased, very low End-to-End Latency, high energy efficiency. To this end, various techniques have been researched such as the Dual Connectivity, the Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (Massive MIMO), the In-band Full Duplex, the Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), the Super wideband support, the Device Networking, and so on.